Jon El Conquistador
by Kirito720
Summary: Los vivos ganaron la Gran Guerra pero Cersei Lannister ganó el juego de tronos. El norte ha sido exterminado y aunque el sol siga saliendo ya no hay esperanzas para los supervivientes. Jon Snow y Bran Stark vuelven al pasado, intentaran corregir sus errores y salvar a su familia, pero nunca nada sale según lo planeado ¿verdad? menos cuando alguien peligroso recuerda su vida pasada.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno gente, me presento; Como muchos, soy solo un humilde escritor, o al menos eso intento, que se vio fuertemente decepcionado con el final de la serie. Se que hace bastante que paso el tiempo de quejarme de ello, pero es algo que simplemente nadie debería dejar pasar. Con eso en mente decidí hacer lo que muchos ya hicieron y escribir una nueva versión de la historia, cabe recalcar que está tampoco será mi visión de cómo debería haber sido la serie, simplemente estoy dejando que mi imaginación vuele. **

**También quisiera aclarar que es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre GoT, así que si hay algún tipo de error en cuanto a ubicaciones geográficas o similares son libres de corregirme. También quisiera hacer una pequeña aclaración; esta es que ciertos nombres de castillos, lugares o espadas estarán en inglés o español dependiendo de cómo me parezca más conveniente.**

**Sin más que decir, comencemos.**

**Ni GoT ni Canción de Hielo y Fuego me pertenecen. Tampoco la portada.**

**Jon El Conquistador**

Lo habían logrado. La larga noche había terminado finalmente, pero el costo para hacerlo fue muy alto.

Volando sobre la espalda de Rhaegal, Jon se maldijo en silencio ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Su plan de batalla no solo acabo con todos los dothrakis de Daenerys y los caballeros del Valle, sino que también permitió que los civiles se resguarden en las criptas de Winterfell donde Sansa Stark, la última Lady de Winterfell, perdió la vida intentando salvar a todos los posibles mientras el Rey de la noche tomaba el control de los anteriores reyes y guardianes del invierno.

Arya compartió el mismo destino que muchos otros en la guerra cuando decidió enfrentarse al Rey de la Noche, logrando llevárselo con ella al otro mundo antes de caer, convirtiéndose en la mayor heroína de la historia aún a costa de su vida. Y ellas no fueron las únicas en caer; la casa Mormont se había extinguido con la muerte de Jorah y Lyanna, al igual que los Karstark, los Umber y, por supuesto, los Stark, dejando a Bran y Jon como últimos descendientes de tan antiguo linaje. Otros como Jaime Lannister, Beric Dondarrion, los Reed, Sam, Gilly, el pequeño Sam, Ser Bronn entre muchos otros cayeron ante los muertos antes de que Arya lograra derrotar al Rey de la noche.

Y así La Gran Guerra había terminado, y los vivos habían ganado pero su victoria se sentía como la más amarga de las derrotas.

Las malas noticias tampoco terminaron ahí, inexplicablemente, dos días luego de la batalla, el ejército sureño en nombre de la corona ataco a los quebrados veteranos de la larga noche. Las fuerzas norteñas y las de Daenerys no se habían recuperado de su anterior batalla y fueron derribados sin ser siquiera un obstáculo para el ejército de Cersei Lannister.

Fue una completa masacre, una masacre donde tanto Missandei y la mano de la Reina, Tyrion Lannister, al igual que los inmaculados, fueron asesinados. Eso termino de romper a Daenerys, quien, a espaldas de Drogon, descargo fuego y sangre sobre el campo de batalla.

Los norteños recordaban, siempre lo hicieron y aunque los crímenes del Rey Loco no eran los de Daenerys los rumores de la locura en la sangre Targaryen fueron confirmados cuando el fuego cayó sobre la nieve, sobre el ejército enemigo y sobre sus propios aliados e inclusive civiles. Parte del castillo mismo se vio destruido gracias al fuego de Drogon y en ese momento Jon presencio como su mejor amigo y compañero, Ghost, era abrazado vivo por las llamas. "Afortunadamente" un escorpión intercepto el vuelo del dragón, dándole de lleno y provocando su caída.

Fue un golpe terrible, pero, sorprendentemente, Daenerys logro salir con vida a costa de la de su hijo Drogon. Ese fue el punto de quiebre de la Reina y madre de dragones; quería la cabeza de Cersei Lannister en sus manos y aquellos que no atendieran el llamado recibirían fuego y sangre como castigo. Intentaron hacerla desistir de tal acto por miedo a que acabara con los poco sobrevivientes de Drogon, pero Daenerys se reusó a escuchar, incluso el mismo Rhaegal se reusó a ser montado por su madre tras sentir sus emociones homicidas. Esto poco importo luego de la segunda carga del ejercito Lannister e, incluso así, Daenerys no quiso escapar de la inminente muerte que se cernía sobre ellos.

"¡Daenerys debemos irnos de inmediato! La compañía dorada ya está buscándonos por todo Winterfell" intento razonar Jon. A sus espaldas había un pequeño grupo de personas junto a Rhaegal en el bosque de los Dioses.

"¡No! Le mostrare a los Lannister lo que sucede cuando despierta el dragón ¡Llevare a su casa fuego y sangre!"

"¡Es una locura! ¿Quién sabe qué te harán esos mercenarios? O lo que te hará Cersei. Morir sería una misericordia" argumento nuevamente, tratando de alcanzar su mano con la suya sin contar con que Daenerys se voltearía con rapidez, intentando degollar a Jon con una daga que escondía entre sus ropas. Daenerys no era una luchadora, pero su repentino arrebato lo tomo por sorpresa, si no fuera por su experiencia todos esos años en la Guardia de la Noche y más allá del muro le habría cortado la garganta. Incluso las personas detrás de sí dieron un pequeño salto ante la sorpresa

"¡No me toques Jon Snow!" grito, escupiendo su nombre de bastardo como si fuera el peor de los insultos "¡Todo es por tu culpa! ¡Deberías de haberme ayudado a mí! ¡Debería haber acabado con la Fortaleza Roja y todos los malditos Lannister dentro de ella, pero en su lugar vine hasta el rincón más frio de Westeros para ver como mis hijos, mis hombres y mi mejor amiga mueren! ¡Todo por tu culpa!" Lo apunto con su navaja "No me detendrás, Sobrino"

Jon observo como Daenerys se alejó de él, caminando a paso firme hacia el interior del castillo, consciente de la tortura que esperaba por ella apenas atravesara esas puertas. No podía dejarla ir, siendo consciente o no de lo que le esperaba, Siendo consciente de que, a pesar de todo, la amaba, pero también siendo consciente de que los actos de su amada no podían quedar impunes.

Daenerys caminaba a paso firme, con intención de demostrarle al enemigo que sucedía cuando despertaban al dragón. De repente, sintió de nuevo la mano de su sobrino sobre su hombro, tratando de retenerla al igual que muchos otros en el pasado.

Ella no iba a dejar que eso pasara, no dictaría su destino, le mostraría lo que sucedía con los que se interponían en su camino. Con una abrazadora furia encaró nuevamente a su sobrino, perfectamente lista para cumplir con su anterior advertencia, pero la repentina sensación del acero mordiendo su cuerpo la desconcertó por completo. Poco a poco, el dolor se fue desvaneciendo al igual que sus fuerzas, al punto de casi caer de golpe a la fría nieve si Jon no la hubiese atrapado antes de que eso pasara. Vio el rostro de su sobrino, dándose cuenta de que se veía más triste de lo normal y, aunque su rostro melancólico era normal, esta vez su tristeza era más profunda. Sintió la inexplicable necesidad de consolarlo, pero de sus labios solo salieron leves susurros antes de que la oscuridad nublara para siempre su vista.

Sin decir una palabra más, Jon la deposito suavemente sobre la nieve, tomándose unos segundos para presentar sus respetos en silencio antes de dar media vuelta y montar a un igualmente melancólico Rhaegal, emprendiendo vuelo inmediato hacia el norte. Poco a poco, la visión del hogar ancestral de su familia fue disminuyendo.

Volaron casi un día completo hacia el norte, más allá del muro, en un silencio sepulcral pues nadie estaba de humor para charlar. Las horas pasaron rápidamente hasta finalmente lograron divisar algo en la lejanía; El Puño de los Primero Hombres, un lugar que tanto Tormund como Jon y Bran conocían muy bien.

Decidieron aterrizar allí, ya que Rhaegal quedo bastante fatigado luego de la lucha y su reciente huida. Una vez allí los supervivientes; Jon, Bran, Tormund, Podrick Payne, Sandor Clegane, Gendry Baratheon y Lord Varys establecieron un pequeño campamento para pasar la noche. Lamentablemente, las fuertes corrientes de viento y las heladas no tenían intención de disminuir cosa que no ayudaba a aligerar la carga del grupo, y si bien la muerte del Rey de la Noche disminuyo las fuertes nevadas, esto no las hizo desaparecer del todo, logrando que los menos acostumbrados al frio comenzaran a sentir lentamente los efectos de la hipotermia sobre sus cuerpos.

Finalmente, la noche había llegado y las heladas habían aumentado con el correr de las horas. El grupo había logrado mantenerse caliente gracias a una pequeña fogata improvisada por Rhaegal, pero aun así el ambiente era melancólico, el único que no estaba calentándose con el fuego era Brandon Stark quien le daba la espalda al grupo con su vista puesta en el horizonte. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, sus ojos se habían vuelto color blanco lechoso.

"¿Y ahora?" Podrick alzo la voz con timidez, como si de un pequeño regañado se tratara.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" pregunto esta vez el legitimado Baratheon en un susurro cansado.

"Creo que Lord Payne desea saber el próximo curso de acción, si es que hay uno" aclaro Varys, luchando para no tartamudear por el frio que atravesaba sus cuerpos.

En ese momento todos vieron en dirección a Jon, pero este ni siquiera devolvió la mirada, decidiendo que el crepitar de las llamas merecía más su atención que la conversación que se llevaba cabo a costa suya.

"Estamos jodidos" escupió Sandor

"Quizás en Essos" aclaró Podrick "Las ciudades que la Reina Daenerys libero podrían darnos hospedaje y hombres para derrotar a Cersei"

"Dudo que eso sea posible joven Payne; la reina dragón hizo muchos enemigos en Essos y la mayoría de sus hombres acaban de morir en la batalla. No pasará mucho antes de que la compañía dorada nos encuentre" aclaró nuevamente el eunuco.

"¿Y entonces qué? ¿nos quedamos a congelarnos aquí?"

"No hay nada vivo al norte del muro niño" respondió Tormund "Y como no encuentres una mujer que te caliente en las noches dudo que sobrevivas hasta el amanecer"

"Lord Tormund usted conoce estas tierras mejor que nadie ¿Qué debemos hacer?" pregunto nuevamente Podrick, ignorando completamente el anterior comentario y sin querer aceptar la rendición de sus compañeros.

"Nada" contesto Jon secamente, cortando la risa irónica de Tormund en el proceso antes de volver a aclarar. "No haremos nada. La guerra termino y los vivos ganamos, ya no hay necesidad de más muerte".

"No, solo una más". Respondió Gendry con renovado vigor. "La de Cersei Lannister. Si acabamos con ella todo esto abra valido la pena"

"Tener el semen del gordo no solo te hace parecido a él sino también estúpido" ladro Sandor. "¿Como mierda pretendes llegar hasta Kings Landing sin que nadie dé la alarma por ver a un maldito dragón en el cielo?"

"Encontraremos la manera. Es mejor que dejar que Cersei gobierne sobre el trono de hierro"

"No funcionará". Murmuro Jon, más para sí mismo que para los demás. "Aunque consigamos llegar a Kings Landing en una pieza y sin ser vistos dudo que podamos acercarnos a ella sin morir en el intento.

"¡¿Eso es lo que te detiene?!" Gendry exclamo poniéndose de pie rápidamente "Te conozco Jon, puedes ser cualquier cosa, pero no un cobarde". Espero una reacción, pero a cambio solo obtuvo silencio. "¿Dejaras que su muerte sea en vano?"

Con esas simples palabras la chispa en el interior de Jon se encendió como si de fuego salvaje se tratara. En menos de un segundo Jon acorto la distancia que lo separaba del heredero Baratheon, tomándolo de la ropa y dejando que sus ojos llenos de furia por igual, se enfrentaran.

"Su muerte nunca será en vano". Exclamo enojado "Ella nos salvó a todos. Asumió mi responsabilidad de acabar con ese monstruo. Ninguno de nosotros estaría respirando de no ser por ella".

"¿Entonces dejaras que la familia que mato a la tuya camine libremente?" Gendry tomó con fuerza el brazo del anterior Rey del Norte, pero el agarre del lobo blanco era férreo. "Sabes que ella no se detendría hasta que Cersei muera"

El campamento se vio en silencio luego de ese último comentario, dejando que los gélidos soplidos del viento interrumpieran el silencio de vez en cuando. Ninguno de los presentes sabía que hacer sin arriesgarse a empeorar aún más la situación.

Incluso Rhaegal podía sentir las emociones de su jinete oscilando peligrosamente entre la tristeza y la furia.

"Se realista Gendry" Jon finalmente había soltado al herrero, pero su furia no había disminuido ni un poco. "No hay forma de tocarla. No hay forma de evitar que vean a Rhaegal y tampoco hay forma de acercarse a ella sin que su guardia personal no nos note, por habilidosos que seamos, no podemos contra todo Kings Landing". Respondió Jon con un tono cansado mientras volvía a su asiento.

"Incluso si lograra su objetivo, Lord Baratheon, eso solo pondría a Euron Greyjoy como rey regente hasta que le produzca un heredero". Secundo nuevamente Varys.

"Euron tiene más peso entre los nacidos del hierro que Yara, Dorne está quebrado desde la muerte de los Martell y el Norte acaba de ser extinguido por un ejército extranjero. No podemos ganar y no hay nada que hacer para cambiarlo". Exclamo sombríamente Jon, una característica que compartía tanto con su padre, Ned Stark como con Rhaegar Targaryen. "Jamás debí haber doblado la rodilla"

"Hay una forma". La voz de Brandon Stark llamo la atención de todo el grupo por igual. "Podemos corregir nuestros errores".

"Pero ¿Cómo es posible?" pregunto Podrick conmocionado igual que todos los presentes, quienes se acercaban con renovadas esperanzas hacia el Cuervo de tres ojos

"Un hechizo de la antigua Valyria" Respondió "Daenys La Soñadora lo uso para enviar la consciencia de su hermano-esposo al pasado luego de que sus hijos tomaran su puesto como señores de Dragonstone. Intento detener la Maldición de Valyria, pero Gaemon fue incapaz de lograrlo, no pudo cambiar la historia. Nosotros si tenemos esa oportunidad, Jon. Tenemos la obligación"

"¿Obligación?" preguntó Jon frunciendo el ceño, notando que la confusión no solo lo invadía a él mismo, sino también al resto del grupo.

"No sabemos que consecuencias puede traer esto Lord Stark" comento Varys refugiándose entre sus ropajes, tratando inútilmente de huir del frio "No sabemos que tanto podría retroceder y, en caso de ser posible, el Rey de la Noche seria devuelto a la vida. Es un riesgo muy alto"

"No, con el Rey de la Noche muerto puedo ver mucho más que antes. El niño que Cersei Lannister lleva en el vientre es la semilla del mal".

Gendry se acercó hasta quedar prácticamente sobre el cuervo de tres ojos "¿Estás seguro?"

"Si, puedo verlo con claridad, la dinastía que se creará traerá mucho más sufrimiento que las pasadas guerras desde antes de Aegon el Conquistador. Debemos tomar esta oportunidad para hacer las cosas de la forma correcta y que la historia no se pierda a manos de un rey tirano ni de un monstruo de hielo. Jon debe volver para ello."

Jon se le quedo viendo, perplejo. Entendía su punto, él era el legítimo heredero al trono y podía usar ese derecho para evitar la muerte de su familia y las guerras que destruyeron Poniente, pero no entendía cómo es que podría cambiar algo; rey o no, creció como un bastardo y no tenía idea de la política que venía ligada con reinar.

"¿Cómo puedo cambiarlo? Para todos solo era "el bastardo de Ned Stark" hasta hace muy poco. Nadie lucharía en mi nombre"

"Iré contigo" respondió rápidamente Bran "Necesitaras mi ayuda si queremos evitar que Cersei o el Rey de la Noche tengan lo que quieren. Hay mucho que arreglar"

Jon no sabía qué hacer. Quería volver a ver a sus hermanos y a su padre, pero le costaba creer que volver a luchar por el amanecer podría ser mejor que dejar las cosas como estaban. Viendo uno por uno a sus compañeros pudo ver claramente que esperaban con ansias una respuesta positiva, no solo por ver de nuevo a todos sus seres queridos sino porque creían que el reino, el mundo merecía justicia. No demoro mucho en llegar a una conclusión.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" Jon preguntó

"Debemos preparar el ritual, solo necesito una cosa" explico estoicamente. "Sangre de la antigua Valyria".

Con una daga, Jon corto la palma de su mano, dejando que la sangre carmesí saliera libre hacia el exterior. Bran había extendido su mano hasta alcanzar la suya propia, solo para que sus ojos se volvieran blancos al momento de tocarla.

Bran balbuceaba palabras en lo que él podía deducir como alto valyrio, ninguno de los presentes podía entender ninguna palabra dicha por el cuervo de tres ojos mientras el ritual comenzaba. Poco a poco, la tormenta de nieve se intensifico a medida que la voz de Bran elevaba su tono y, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, los ojos de Rhaegal se volvieron blancos.

El dragón emprendió vuelo, cosa que hubiera sorprendido a todos si la nieve no hubiera bloqueado su visión. Rhaegal sobrevolaba a los supervivientes con entusiasmo y vigor que aumentaba conforme a la tormenta y las palabras del ultimo Stark.

Jon estaba perplejo, no podía creer que la magia que residía en su hermano fuera tan poderosa hasta que, finalmente, el momento esperado llego.

"Dracarys"

El tiempo pareció congelarse para ellos y, aun así, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido para Jon. Lo ultimo que vio antes de que la oscuridad lo devorara, fue el fuego de Rhaegal descender sobre todos ellos.

Jon se despertó jadeando, como si de una pesadilla se tratase. Vio a su alrededor, hacia su antigua habitación en Winterfell ¿el hechizo había funcionado? Vio hacia afuera, extrañamente el sol salía por el horizonte. Observo por la ventana, divisando a personas caminando tranquilamente hacia sus puestos de trabajo, criadas que pensó nunca volver a ver nuevamente comenzando con sus quehaceres, incluso Rodrik Cassel se encontraba preparando a los reclutas para el entrenamiento. La felicidad lo invadió por completo, el hechizo había funcionado. Reviso su torso, viendo con extrañeza como las cicatrices que los hermanos de la Guardia de la Noche le dejo luego de su motín lo seguían acompañando en esta segunda vida ¿algo había fallado? ¿era tal vez un efecto secundario? De cualquier modo, decidió no darle mucha importancia, tenia cosas que hacer.

Se vistió rápidamente, sin preocuparse siquiera en que ponerse antes de salir hacia el gran salón, donde la familia seguramente se encontraba desayunando.

El camino hacia el salón parecía estar rodeado de fantasmas, no podía evitar pensar en toda la muerte que ocurrió en el castillo desde que Ned Stark viajo hacia Kings Landing.

Finalmente llego a su destino y casi se echo a llorar cuando vio nuevamente a los Stark, sanos y a salvo en la mesa alta. Ned Stark, su padre en todo menos en sangre, le regalo una sonrisa cariñosa, invitándolo silenciosamente a unirse a ellos. Lady Catelyn procedió a ignorarlo y a continuar con el desayuno mientras que Sansa, Arya y Rickon lo saludaban con una sonrisa. Vio a Robb sonreírle, antes de hacer un gesto al asiento vacío a su lado. Theon dio un asentimiento a modo de saludo mientras que a su lado un joven que nunca había visto lo saludaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Te tomo tiempo Jon" la estoica voz de Bran llamo por completo su atención "es bueno ver que volviste"

**Bien gente espero que les haya gustado esta especie de prologo a la historia, se que la idea en si no es muy original, pero les agradecería que le dieran una oportunidad. Siéntanse libres de comentar cualquier tipo de sugerencia o duda, critica (no tan destructiva porfa) u opinión que surja.**

**Si les gusto los invito a darle follow y favoritos.**

**Nos vemos la próxima. ¡Suerte! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Muy buenas, gente ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien y lo más saludables posible.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi primer capítulo, en especial a jean d´arc, Alyss y JLDragneelStorm. Me alegra mucho que les gustara.**

**Jean d´arc: **Me alegra que te parezca interesante. Tanto Jon como Bran tuvieron la suerte de caer en una época un poco más calmada a comparación de la que fue su vida, aunque este pequeño respiro no durara mucho.

Concuerdo completamente con vos; en las últimas temporadas los personajes tuvieron varios errores fácilmente evitables, en este capítulo veras como se empiezan a arreglar dichos errores. Espero que te guste.

**Alyss: **Me alegra que pienses así. Espero que este capítulo también te guste.

**JLDragneelStorm: **Me alegro que te gustara mi idea, sé que no es de lo más innovador en cuanto a historias se refiere, pero es bueno saber que te gusta.

Por ahora, Jon es solo un bastardo, habrá que esperar para ver. Y en cuanto a lo del multi, pues has acertado, espero no haber dejado el listón tan alto. Disfruta del capítulo.

**Ni GoT ni Canción de Hielo y Fuego me pertenecen.**

**Jon El Conquistador**

"Jon" La voz de Ned Stark logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos "¿Te sientes bien? Luces algo pálido esta mañana"

"Si P-Lord Stark" Se corrigió rápidamente Jon antes de tomar su lugar entre Robb y Theon.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió de manera totalmente calmada para la familia Stark, el único que se sentía como un lobo enjaulado era el mismísimo Jon; todo parecía muy surrealista y, aunque le tranquilizo ver a toda su familia viva y bien, los engranajes de su cabeza giraban a toda potencia con el conocimiento que había traído del futuro.

Vio de reojo a Theon, uno de los principales causantes de las desgracias ocurridas y, si bien el asunto había quedado zanjado la última vez que se vieron, no había olvidado todo el daño que podría causar si se lo proponía, tenía que hacer algo con él.

Por otro lado, tampoco podía ignorar al desconocido que compartía la mesa con ellos en este momento; evidentemente era un poco mayor que él o que Robb, pero había algo en él que lo incomodaba, y no sabía si era por su pálida piel o por esos fríos ojos claros.

Giro la cabeza para ver a Bran, casi exigiendo una explicación, pero este último ni siquiera devolvió la mirada y continuo con su desayuno.

No sabía que pensar, todo era demasiado confuso para él y aunque era obvio que la historia ya había cambiado estaba convencido de que Bran había tenido algo que ver.

"Bien muchachos es hora de su entrenamiento con Ser Rodrik" señalo Ned viendo a cada uno de sus hijos, incluyendo a Theon y el joven desconocido.

"Si, padre" respondió Robb y, para su sorpresa, Rickon.

"Si, Lord Stark"

"Y ustedes también niñas, la septa las espera para sus lecciones"

"Si, padre" respondió Sansa educadamente, como se esperaría de ella. Por otro lado, los demás tuvieron que contener una risa ante las negativas de Arya.

"Estaré en el bosque de los Dioses, padre" interrumpió Bran quien, sin siquiera esperar la bendición de su padre, tomo un bastón el cual estaba oculto gracias a su cuerpo antes de comenzar a cojear en dirección a la salida. Jon ni siquiera pudo disimular su sorpresa.

El camino hacia el patio nunca le había parecido tan largo y aún se debatía si debía mandar todo al diablo y correr hacia Bran en busca de respuestas o, por el contrario, mantener un perfil bajo hasta tener la oportunidad de hablar con su hermano. Sabía que no era el más inteligente de la manada, pero viendo la tranquilidad con la que se movían sus hermanos y la libertad que el extraño se tomaba con Robb y Theon le hicieron creer que solo él era consciente de lo que sucedería ¿Hace cuánto había vuelto Bran? Tenía que averiguarlo.

Ya habían llegado hasta el patio y Ser Rodrik comenzó a explicar la teoría sobre el manejo de armas a los reclutas y a Rickon, sin embargo, él seguía sin prestarles atención, su cabeza ardía tratando de decidir el próximo curso de acción; debía cruzar el muro nuevamente si quería llegar hasta Mance y el Free Folk antes de que el ejército de los muertos atacará, pero no sabía cómo lograrlo, esa decisión le costó la vida la última vez. El Norte tampoco estaba mejor, ni siquiera estaba tan unido como se creía anteriormente, tendría que solucionar esos problemas de raíz si quería traer al Free Folk al sur del muro.

Los problemas se presentaban unos tras otro. También tenía que minar el dragonglass que descansaba oculto en Dragonstone, pero sin los hombres para ello demoraría años, y si la guerra entre los Lannister y los Stark comenzaba nuevamente estaba seguro de que nunca podría conseguir el suficiente.

"¡Snow! ¡Snow!" Al parecer Ser Rodrik ya había ayudado a Rickon con su postura, incluso le había dado un par de ejercicios para practicarla en los muñecos de madera y su atención estaba por completo sobre él ahora.

"Lo siento ser Rodrik" respondió rápidamente, escuchando como Theon, Robb y el extraño trataban de contener su risa.

"En una batalla real no puedes darte el lujo de distraerte, Snow, el más mínimo error puede costarte la cabeza" regaño Ser Rodrik, aunque para él, que ya había experimentado una buena cuota de batallas reales, era como volver a explicarle lo básico. "Robb toma una espada de practica y entra al círculo, muéstrale a Jon porque debe concentrarse"

Cumpliendo la orden, el heredero de Winterfell se dirigió hacia el estante de armas, tomando su espada favorita antes dirigirse al círculo de lucha. Jon por su parte demoro un poco más en escoger un arma que se asemejara lo suficiente a Longclaw como para sentirse cómodo. Una vez que la encontró se dirigió al círculo donde su hermano lo esperaba.

"¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo hermano" sonrió Robb en tono de broma

"Seguramente busca la indicada para matar arañas de hielo y mamuts cuando vaya al Muro"

"Seguramente eso le dé más desafío que tú, Greyjoy" respondió el desconocido acallando las burlas de Theon.

"Quiero una buena pelea muchachos" declaro el caballero, dando por terminadas las bromas antes de dejar el circulo a su merced.

Ambos rodearon el circulo, viéndose fijamente hasta que Robb decidió entrar en acción con una estocada; Jon vio esto y esquivo el golpe dando un giro a la izquierda y golpeando las costillas de Robb en el proceso.

"Vaya, buen movimiento Snow" elogio el maestro de armas.

"Y parece bastante concentrado" murmuro Robb con una mano sobre el área golpeada.

Jon sin embargo se mantuvo calmado, analizando las acciones ocurridas hace meros segundos; había reaccionado por puro instinto y, si bien le faltaba desarrollar musculo y su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a tales movimientos, si recordaba como pelear. Eso era bastante ventajoso.

El combate se reanudó y durante los siguientes minutos Jon y Robb combatieron sin descanso en una danza de espadas algo corta, pero no por ello falto de habilidad.

Robb atacaba con la fiereza del lobo que su casa representaba, y si bien él siempre lo supero en el uso de la espada, podía ver con claridad porqué los norteños aclamaron tanto al Joven Lobo durante la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes.

Robb utilizo toda su fuerza en un corte vertical, pero Jon interpuso su espada entre él y su objetivo. Jon vio los pies de su hermano e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su mala postura, cosa que aprovecho; Jon rechazo el golpe de Robb poniendo toda su fuerza en el último empuje provocando que la espada de Robb casi salga volando de sus manos, el heredero de Winterfell ni siquiera pudo procesar lo que ocurrió antes de ser empujado al suelo gracias a un golpe de hombro de Jon.

"Creo que gané hermano" dijo Jon con una pequeña sonrisa, había extrañado mucho a Robb. Finalmente, bajo su espada y extendió su mano.

"Está bien, me rindo" concedió Robb tomando la mano de Jon para levantarse.

"Has mejorado bastante de la noche a la mañana Snow" elogio Ser Rodrik, aunque había cierta duda en su voz "¿Cómo lo has hecho?"

"Yo…" No había previsto este escenario y aunque estaba seguro de que le faltaba mucho para llegar donde estaba, si se notaba una diferencia entre el presente y el pasado. Lógicamente no podía decirles la verdad, no todavía al menos, así que opto por una solución menos honorable "He estado entrenando durante las noches, Ser Rodrik, unas horas antes del amanecer"

"Bueno, sea lo que sea parece ser que da resultados. Espero que todos aprendan algo de Jon aquí, de seguir así en cualquier momento podría estar dirigiendo a los reclutas" sonrió con orgullo el caballero.

"Muchas gracias Ser Rodrik" Sonrió con sincera gratitud

"Si me permite, Ser Rodrik" el desconocido había tomado la espada de Robb de sus manos y se dirigió con confianza hacia ellos "Estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlo mejor que Stark; quiero pelear contra Jon"

"No te confíes Bolton, Jon también es un lobo" respondió Robb con sana rivalidad, pero Jon solamente se quedó en blanco. Sin siquiera notarlo sus puños se cerraron con fuerza. Por eso mismo este hombre le incomodaba tanto; su tono pálido, su cabello, aunque en este caso largo, era oscuro y sus ojos fríos eran la viva imagen de Ramsey Bolton.

* * *

Sus piernas se movieron con velocidad y su furia apenas disimulada apartaron a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. El frió viento de verano que incluso a los norteños conseguía afectar era una suave brisa para él en este momento. Nada podía distraerlo, necesitaba respuestas y las tendría ahora.

Cruzo Winterfell sin problemas y no se detuvo hasta llegar al bosque de los dioses; el lugar estaba completamente desolado, aunque aun así rebosaba de vida. Luego de caminar durante unos minutos, finalmente, llego a su destino; en el medio del bosque, con su mano puesta sobre el Árbol Corazón, Brandon Stark le daba la espalda.

"Tenemos que hablar" alta y firme era la voz de Jon. Brandon se volteó, sin siquiera inmutarse ante el tono cargado de furia de su hermano. "¿Qué hace un Bolton en nuestro hogar? ¿Qué está pasando Bran?"

"Las cosas no salieron como pensábamos" respondió con simpleza, aunque, aun así, se notaba que había estrés en su voz.

"Por supuesto que no, ¡hay un Bolton en nuestro hogar; la familia que traiciono a la nuestra vive bajo nuestro techo!" Espetó Jon con furia.

"Tu más que cualquier otro debería saber que tu familia no define quién eres."

Jon sabía que tenía razón, pero su furia no disminuyo ni por un momento. "Quiero respuestas". Dijo finalmente.

Bran, lejos de su estoicismo habitual, desvió la mirada. "El hechizo era destinado a una persona, no dos"

Esta revelación hizo que Jon abriera los ojos con sorpresa.

"Debería haber traído nuestras mentes a esta época en nuestros cuerpos contemporáneos, pero debido a que no cumplimos las especificaciones del ritual, hubo ciertas complicaciones." No necesito decir nada pues la ligera mirada a sus piernas débiles y al bastón que lo ayudaba a mantenerse de pie daba a entender su punto. Inconscientemente, Jon llevo una mano hasta su pecho. "Ese no fue el único problema; llegue a esta época hace dos años atrás, pensé que tú también habías vuelto, pero me equivoque. Creíste que me había vuelto loco cuando te hablé de lo que había pasado, luego de eso perdí el control de mis piernas.

"¡Si sabias que el ritual no saldría bien deberías de haberlo dicho Bran!" Espetó Jon nuevamente.

"No hubiera importado" Interrumpió Bran con renovada convicción "Era nuestra única oportunidad, teníamos que tomarla." Tomando con fuerza su bastón, Bran se acercó a Jon con lentitud. "Me di cuenta de que podía ser de ayuda mientras esperaba por ti. Me acerqué a padre y aunque no podía opinar sobre los asuntos del Guardián del Norte, si aprendí todo lo que padre podía enseñarme. Con el tiempo padre empezó a valorar más mis opiniones sobre el manejo del Norte a pesar de mi aparente edad, y así logre convencerlo de tomar a Domeric Bolton como su pupilo."

"¡¿De qué nos serviría tenerlo aquí?!" Jon estallo de furia nuevamente "¡Theon también fue pupilo de nuestro padre y aun así traiciono a Robb!"

"Rose Bolton siempre espero un momento de debilidad de nuestra parte para dar el golpe de gracia, pero Domeric no es como su padre. Luego de los Stark, los Bolton son la Casa más poderosa del norte; si logramos contar con el apoyo de su heredero evitaremos que muchas vidas se pierdan en una batalla innecesaria y tú sabes que necesitaremos a esos hombres" respondió Bran. "Además". Con voz algo más cálida, agregó. "Domeric es un buen hombre" Jon lo miró fijamente ante esta declaración. "Se alegró mucho al saber que tenía un medio hermano. Ramsey lo enveneno el día que se conocieron"

Jon lo medito durante unos segundos, dando una serie de pasos hasta quedar frente al Árbol Corazón. "Necesitamos más que a los hombres Bolton" murmuro, más para sí que para su acompañante. Entonces se volteó, viendo a Bran "Padre no sabe que sé la verdad, que en realidad es mi tío y yo su sobrino. Si queremos sobrevivir el norte debe estar unido. Tenemos que hablar con él"

Con un nuevo objetivo en mente ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al castillo de su familia. El camino de regreso transcurrió de manera lenta e incómoda, pero, por suerte, lejos de problemas o distracciones. Jon agradeció a los Dioses en silencio por evitar que se topara nuevamente con Robb o Domeric; tener que explicar porque huyó de ellos y los evito como si fueran la peste hubiera sido muy incómodo.

* * *

Ned Stark estuvo muy ocupado durante gran parte de la mañana, había sido así durante años, pero últimamente sus mañanas se habían ocupado más de lo normal en las últimas lunas.

Había tomado el puesto del Guardián y Protector del Norte durante al menos veinte largos años, y aunque en un principio este no era su destino, se esforzó por cumplir con sus deberes lo mejor que pudo. Le gustaría pensar que había mantenido su palabra para con sus vasallos, pero no podía negar que las crecientes tensiones que rodeaban a su gente comenzaban a escaparse de sus manos.

Para empezar Bear Island, al igual que muchas otras pequeñas aldeas costeras, habían sido víctimas de numerosas embarcaciones piratas. El robo y el asesinato eran unas de las quejas más frecuentes que recibió, sin embargo, también llego a sus manos reportes de mujeres desaparecidas luego del asalto. Por otro lado, los Mormont podían repeler a los invasores sin su intervención, pero, debido a los constantes ataques a sus costas y aldeas, su economía se vio arruinada aún más desde que Jorah Mormont fue Lord de Bear Island. Todos estos factores obligaron a Maege Mormont a pedir un préstamo bastante grande que no sabría si podía conceder sin afectar sus propios impuestos a la Corona.

Este problema era solo la punta del iceberg pues, tanto los Umber como los Karstark enviaron cuervos con mensajes sobre salvajes cruzando el Muro y asesinando a quienes se cruzan en su camino. Tendría que hablar con la Guardia y con Benjen.

La cereza sobre el pastel no era tampoco una mejor noticia, pues muchos de sus vasallos comentaron abiertamente sobre el disgusto que sentían hacia los impuestos que el Norte debía pagar a la Corona, mientras que otros pocos se mostraron francamente disgustados con Robert como Rey. No era tan ciego como para fingir que Robert había hecho un buen trabajo, esperaba que Jon Arryn pudiera ayudarlo como su Mano, pero aun contando con él a su lado ya estaba perdiendo el respeto de los lores del Norte.

De repente, la llamada a su puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Adelante" Ordenó con voz firme.

"Lord Stark sus hijos desean hablar con usted" Respondió uno de los guardias abriendo la puerta ligeramente.

"Hazlos pasar"

La puerta volvió a abrirse, revelando esta vez a Bran y, para su sorpresa, Jon.

"Muchachos, no esperaba verlos tan pronto ¿No deberían estar con Ser Rodrik?" Pregunto Ned volviendo a sus deberes, pero no por ello dejo de prestarle atención a sus hijos.

"Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar contigo padre, algo importante" Respondió Bran, dejando a Jon tomar la palabra

"Lord Stark…"

"Padre" Interrumpió Ned "Cuando mi Lady esposa no esté cerca, puedes llamarme padre"

Jon no sabía que decir. Pensó que nunca vería nuevamente a su tío, mucho menos que hablaría nuevamente con él. Ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzar con la historia o como lograr que le creyera. Se quedó callado durante unos segundos hasta que la realidad lo golpeo como un martillo a un yunque. Este hombre, su tío, le había hecho una promesa hace mucho tiempo.

"Sé quién es mi madre."

Las palabras fueron claras, al igual que la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Ned Stark. Bran giro la cabeza con rapidez en dirección a Jon, no esperaba que esas fueran sus primeras palabras.

Al ver que su tío parecía no procesar lo dicho, continúo.

"Y también se quién es mi padre."

Ned se levantó de un salto, golpeando el escritorio de madera en el proceso. La tinta se derramo por completo del tintero, dejando cualquier carta o documento ilegible. Los pergaminos y libros dieron un salto, cayendo al piso mientras El Guardian del Norte sentía la mirada gélida de su sobrino sobre él.

"Brandon ¿Puedes dejarnos solos un momento? Hay algo de lo que debo hablar con Jon" preguntó, aunque por el tono de su voz y la manera en la que dijo su nombre denotaba más una orden que una sugerencia.

"Promételo Ned. Tienes que protegerlo." Al pronunciar aquellas palabras, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Bran esta vez. "Es lo que la tía Lyanna te dijo antes de morir"

El silencio inundo el lugar, siendo opacado por momentos por la respiración irregular del Lobo Silencioso. "¿Cómo lo saben?" Pregunto con un susurro lleno de ira.

"Porque el invierno llegó, tío, y nadie sobrevivió para ver el amanecer. Ambos, Bran y yo, vinimos del futuro para advertirte de las guerras que se aproximan"

"¿Del futuro? Eso es imposible" Ned murmuro con una mano en la cabeza, tratando de aliviar su creciente dolor. "Otra guerra" murmuró.

"Te diremos todo lo que quieres saber, padre" Bran dijo. "Pero primero deberás llamar a Domeric y a Robb. Ellos también necesitan oírlo" Jon lo miró extrañado, preguntándose si incluso era una buena idea. "Tienen un papel que jugar" Respondió a la silenciosa pregunta el Cuervo de Tres Ojos.

Cumpliendo con las condiciones, el patriarca Stark mando a llamar a su heredero y pupilo. La espera no duro más de unos cuantos minutos; una vez allí, Jon comenzó a narrar todo lo que había sucedido y lo que sucedería si no ponían manos a la obra.

El asesinato de Jon Arryn, la traición de Little finger y la ejecución de Ned. El cómo Robb marcho hacia el sur y la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes que termino con la muerte de Robb, Lady Catelyn, su esposa y su hijo por nacer y el nombramiento de los traidores Bolton como Guardianes del Norte. Jon también conto todo sobre su viaje al norte del muro, como habían defendido Castle Black de una invasión del Pueblo Libre y como hizo una alianza con ellos para pelear contra el verdadero enemigo, solo para ser asesinado por sus propios hombres. Nunca se alegraría de tener de nuevo sus viejas cicatrices, pero ciertamente le daban mucha más credibilidad a su historia.

Habló sobre su resurrección, y como cabalgo para tomar Winterfell del dominio de Ramsey, donde Rickon también moriría. Finalmente, después de al menos una hora, termino de relatar todo lo sucedido y como es que habían llegado viajar al pasado.

"¡Maldición!" El puño enguantado del heredero de Winterfell se estrelló contra el escritorio de la sala con furia. Luego de saber que, en parte por su culpa, los Bolton tomarían el control del Norte y que Theon los traicionaría, el mundo se le vino abajo. De no haber despedido a los guardias antes de empezar su charla, estaba seguro de que se habrían alarmado. Atención era lo que menos necesitaban.

Domeric tampoco estaba mejor, se había alegrado al descubrir que tenía un medio hermano propio, incluso si consideraba a la manada Stark como a su propia familia, pero luego de saber que este último pretendía asesinarlo para tomar el dominio de la Casa Bolton. No sabía que pensar.

Ned se encontraba dubitativo, sabía que los Lannister siempre ansiaron la corona, pero asesinar a Jon Arryn, Robert y todos los bastardos de este último para asegurar el trono era irse muy lejos. Incluso con su distanciamiento debido a lo que le ocurrió a Raenys y Aegon, y con el asesinato de los herederos de Pyke, Ned aun sentía cierto sentimiento de amistad con Robert, pero no podía dejar que sus vicios terminaran de destruir el reino. Tenía que evitarlo.

"¿Cuál es el plan?" Después de unos minutos de meditación silenciosa, Ned Stark pregunto.

"Planeo tomar mi derecho de nacimiento de ser necesario" Contesto Jon "Pero por ahora necesitamos prepararnos para la Larga Noche."

"Hay una montaña de dragonglass oculta bajo Dragonstone, pero con Stannis como su Lord nos será imposible obtenerlo por ahora" Respondió esta vez Bran. "La única alternativa que nos queda es el acero valyrio"

"Pero el acero valyrio es muy escaso. No muchas casas poseen un arma de acero valyrio, mucho menos en el Norte." Exclamo Robb. "Mientras nos encargamos de extraer el dragonglass deberíamos tratar de conseguir todas las armas de acero valyrio que sea posible"

"Pero ninguna de ellas renunciaría a sus armas ancestrales por nada. Los Lannister lo han intentado desde que su espada se perdió hace cientos de años" Aporto Jon.

"Muchas se perdieron durante las guerras, solo queda un número muy reducido de ellas en los siete reinos" comentó pensativo el Lobo Silencioso. "Dijiste que Ice fue reforjada luego de mi muerte; podríamos volver a hacerlo, solo que esta vez se quedará con la Casa Stark"

"Escuche que hay algunos maestres que poseen eslabones de acero valyrio en sus cadenas, aunque dudo de que puedas hacer más de una espada corta con ellos, si los consigues en primer lugar" Domeric exclamó.

"Aunque no cualquier herrero sabe cómo reforjar el acero valyrio" Aporto Robb.

"Creo que se de alguien que podría ayudar" interrumpió Bran antes de que sus ojos se volvieran blancos, siendo atrapado por Jon al momento de dejar su cuerpo atrás.

¿Qué haremos con Greyjoy?" Preguntó en tono mordazmente frio el Bolton, rompiendo el repentino silencio en la habitación. Nadie se atrevió a decir una palabra, ya sea por furia o tristeza respectivamente, pero todos entendían que, pese a sus sentimientos, no podían juzgar a Theon cuando aún no había hecho nada.

"Yo" comento Jon inseguro mientras acomodaba el cuerpo de Bran en el asiento del Guardian del Norte "Creo que se cómo se sentía Theon" Este comentario hizo que Domeric y Robb lo vieran como si se hubiera vuelto loco, mientras que Ned sintió que su melancolía aumentaba aún más. "Tuvimos una mejor infancia que muchos bastardos o rehenes…pero de cierta manera no me sentía parte de esta familia dada mi condición. Theon tampoco se sentía parte de esta manada"

"¡Eso no lo excusa de traicionarnos, tomar Winterfell ni de matar a Ser Rodrik y a esos niños!" Grito Robb con furia.

"No, no lo hace" Respondió Jon acercándose a Robb hasta tenerlo frente a frente. "Cuando Ramsey" Domeric suspiro sonoramente al escuchar el nombre. "Cuando Ramsey Bolton capturo a Theon, lo rompió. No sé los detalles, pero nunca volvió a ser el mismo luego de ser torturado por él. Theon aún es inocente, pero cree que debe elegir entre ser un Greyjoy o un Stark. Lo que hará puede ser evitado si lo tomamos por lo que es, un miembro de esta manada.

Robb sabía que tenía razón, incluso después de sentirse tan dolido al enterarse de su traición y todo lo que eso provoco, sabía que no podía juzgar a un hombre inocente. A pesar de todo, tanto él como Dom y Jon habían sido los mas cercanos a él; compartían un vinculo que iba mucho más allá de la sangre.

Domeric parecía haber llegado a la misma conclusión que Robb.

Cuando se enteró que Lord Stark personalmente lo quiso como su pupilo se había sentido incomodo, más aún con su padre tratando de reflejar su odio por los Stark en él. Pero con el tiempo, vio a Ned Stark más como un padre que al suyo propio, y a los niños Stark como sus propios hermanos y hermanas.

"Tienes razón Snow" Reconoció el Bolton palmeando el hombro de Jon.

"Padre siempre nos lo dijo; el lobo solitario muere, pero la manada sobrevive. Theon no se separará de la suya" Robb sonrió.

"Dioses, he sido un pésimo padre" Murmuro Ned con una sonrisa amarga, ahora todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a él. "Deje que Sansa creciera engañada por cuentos del sur, no le preste la atención que Rickon se merecía y forcé a Arya a ser una dama; no quiero ni pensar en lo que diría Lyanna." Otra amarga risa salió de la garganta de Ned Stark. "Y aleje a mi pupilo y a mi sobrino de nuestra familia"

"¿Sobrino?" Ambos preguntaron.

Fue entonces cuando Ned vio a Jon directo a los ojos, recibiendo un ligero asentimiento de este último.

"La rebelión fue una mentira. Si no hubiera estado tan cegado por mi amistad con Robert, habría notado que Lyanna nunca quiso casarse con él. Ella nunca fue secuestrada, huyó con el Príncipe de Plata por su propia voluntad."

Ninguno de los dos presentes daba crédito a lo que oían "Pero Rhaegar estaba casado…"

"Con Elia Martell, sí" interrumpió el patriarca Stark viendo fijamente a su heredero "Si Lyanna envió cuervos, estos nunca llegaron. Cuando descubrí la verdad mi padre y Brandon habían sido ejecutados, Robert había matado a Rhaegar y sus otros hijos fueron descuartizados. No podía dejar que a Jon le pasara lo mismo, por eso lo tome como mi propio hijo"

"¿Eso quiere decir que eres un Blackfyre?" preguntó Domeric viendo a Jon

"No, Bran vio la boda de mis padres. Ellos se casaron en secreto en la Isla de los Rostros. Mi verdadero nombre es Aegon VI Targaryen, heredero al trono de hierro"

Ninguno de los dos daba crédito a lo que oían ¡Jon era el heredero de los siete malditos reinos! Era surreal. Entendían el por qué habían escondido la verdad de esa forma, era lógico, pero no por ello dejo de ser menos impactante.

"Esto no cambia nada" dijo después de un breve silencio, Robb "No me importa si tu apellido es Snow, Stark o Targaryen, eres mi hermano, así como Ned Stark es tu padre y nada cambiará eso."

Tanto Jon como Ned sonrieron al escuchar las palabras de Robb, durante mucho tiempo se pregunto que hubiera pensado al saber su verdadero parentesco. Saber que nada cambiaria entre ellos le daba alegría a su corazón.

"Además, sigo siendo mejor que tú con la lanza" Comentó, haciendo que todos rieran.

Al oír esto, Ned soltó un suspiro de alivio que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo mientras que la tensión formada en el lugar disminuía.

Lamentablemente su pequeño momento de paz no duraría mucho.

"Necesito un mapa" Exclamo Bran abriendo nuevamente los ojos, sobresaltando ligeramente a los presentes. Sin perder tiempo, Ned busco entre los pergaminos y libros el mapa más completo posible, una vez que lo encontró lo puso sobre el escritorio donde todos se habían reunido.

"Además de Ice aquí en el norte hay otras cinco armas de acero valyrio que podrían servirnos para repeler a los Otros" Dijo Bran antes de dirigir su mano hasta un punto en el Dominio. "La Casa Tarly es la única casa en el Dominio con una espada de acero valyrio. Luego esta la Casa Corbray" Señalando un punto en el Valle

"El Muro" interrumpió Jon "Lord Comandante Mormont me cedió a Longclaw cuando lo salve de un caminante."

"Hay dos más en Las Islas del Hierro" comento Bran. "Casa Drumm y Casa Harlaw"

"Siguen sin parecer suficientes" Opino Domeric de brazos cruzados.

"Aún faltan" Dijo tranquilamente Bran antes de señalar un punto especifico al norte del muro "El anterior Cuervo de Tres Ojos, Brynden Rivers, se llevó Darksister con él al Norte del Muro" Ned, Robb, Domeric e incluso Jon estaban asombrados al descubrir que Bran había aprendido del legendario Brynden Rivers, sin embargo, Bran no les tomo importancia. "Brightroar está perdida en Valyria y Blackfyre está en algún lugar de Essos. También encontré al hombre que reforjó Ice la primera vez; un herrero de Qohor que tiene una tienda en Kings Landing, también es el maestro del primer bastardo de Robert, Gendry."

"Jon, tu y Bran son los que saben lo que se nos avecina ¿Qué debemos hacer?" Pregunto Ned Stark viendo fijamente a Jon.

No se había dado cuenta, pero incluso ahora todas las miradas se postraban sobre él.

"Debo ir al norte del muro" Susurro Jon, sorprendiendo a todos "El Pueblo Libre no es diferente a nosotros. Mance Rayder ha formado un ejército de al menos cincuenta mil hombres, con al menos cien mamuts y decenas de gigantes. Esas personas están de nuestro lado y si no los ayudamos tendremos que enfrentarlos cuando los levanten de nuevo" Todos comprendieron su razonamiento, aunque les costara creer lo que escuchaban "Si Darksister está allí deberé buscarla y, de ser posible, capturaré algunos caminantes para tener pruebas de su existencia" Declaró, sorprendiendo nuevamente a todos.

"Eso es muy peligroso Jon, debe haber otra forma" Interrumpió Ned, con verdadero pánico en su voz

"No hay otra forma padre. No todos los señores del Norte creerán en su existencia, mucho menos los lores del sur."

"De ser ese el caso tendré a los Umber, los Karstark y los Forrester trabajando para armar al Pueblo Libre cuando crucen el Muro y me asegurare de convocar a todos cuando consigas capturar a esa cosa" Declaró Ned sabiendo que sería difícil debido al odio mutuo entre los Umber y el Pueblo Libre

"Deberé viajar a Essos" interrumpió Bran, ganando una mirada perpleja de todos los presentes.

"Brandon puede que tu mente sea más madura pero aun así eres un niño, no puedo dejarte ir incluso si quisiera" Regaño Ned Stark.

"Es preciso que encuentre la forma de forjar más acero valyrio, sin mencionar que también necesitaremos a Daenerys Targaryen"

Al escuchar ese nombre Jon bajo la mirada con tristeza, su muerte estaba aún demasiado fresca en su memoria. Los hombres en la habitación lo vieron con pena, incluso si no se habían enterado de todos los detalles, si se dieron cuenta que existió algo entre ellos.

"Daenerys es necesaria, Jon"

"Sé que lo es, pero no puedo dejar que la historia se repita" Respondió Jon con algo de desesperación en su voz.

"La vida de Daenerys ha estado rodeada de violencia, puedo verlo; Su hermano, su primer esposo y todas sus conquistas la hicieron insensible a esta, pero conmigo a su lado me encargaré de que no se deje cegar por ella"

"Y yo iré contigo entonces" Exclamo Robb "No puedo dejar que lo hagas solo Bran, por más que lo veas en tus visiones es muy peligroso viajar en tu estado"

"No, el norte te necesita aquí Robb, al igual que Domeric. Su tarea está aquí" Respondió calmado antes de sonreír levemente "No debes preocuparte por mi hermano, ya tengo a los acompañantes indicados"

* * *

Era muy tarde en la noche y ya nadie estaba despierto en el castillo a excepción de los guardias haciendo sus rondas nocturnas en las murallas. El día había transcurrido con normalidad luego de su charla, aunque habían acordado no hablar sobre lo que sucedió al respecto, manteniendo el secreto lejos de Sansa, Arya, Rickon y su madre por diversas razones. El mayor problema fue su madre; mientras que sus hermanos eran aún muy jóvenes o directamente inmaduros para tratar un tema de este calibre, Lady Catelyn era una variable muy peligrosa a tener en cuenta; Ella repudiaba todo lo que tenga que ver con Jon, lo que haría que todo el asunto sobre su paternidad pudiera no ser tomado en serio. Por otro lado, estaba su relación con su hermana Lysa y con Petyr Baelish, contarle sus planes solo los pondría en peligro.

Había estado viendo a Garth Greenhand el Gran Rey de Los Primeros Hombres interactuar con sus esposas e hijos durante horas, no supo porque, pero había surgido en él una curiosidad que nunca había experimentado anteriormente.

"Impresionante ¿no? Un solo hombre y sus esposas fundaron una inmensidad de casas nobles a lo largo del Dominio y el Norte"

Bran volteo, sorprendido. Atrás de él, un anciano vestido con ropajes negros y con una mancha color vino en su mejilla lo saludo.

"Tiempo sin vernos Brandon Stark"

"Brandon Stark murió en esa cueva, soy el Cuervo de Tres Ojos ahora" contestó, volteando la cabeza para ver a Garth hablando con su tocayo, aquel que seria apodado Brandon de La Espada Sangrienta y padre del fundador de la Casa Stark.

"Ya no hay un cuervo, niño" Este comentario hizo que Bran volviera a verlo "Hasta que uno de los dos deje de respirar, somos Brynden Rivers y Brandon Stark"

"Es mi culpa" Respondió Bran luego de una pequeña pausa. Nunca pensó que todo terminaría así "Tenias razón, no estaba listo"

"No, no lo estabas, pero no podemos cambiarlo, al menos no esta vez" Respondió el anciano "Te he dejado un obsequio, lo necesitarás más adelante para lo que les espera" Sin esperar una respuesta, Brynden comenzó a avanzar unos cuantos pasos por delante de Bran, mientras que este ultimo solo lo observaba en silencio. "¿Sabes? Para no ser verdaderamente un cuervo, si mientes como uno" Sin una palabra más, desapareció.

* * *

Ned Stark se encontraba en el Bosque de los Dioses, no importaba que fueran altas horas en la noche, los sucesos ocurridos durante el día si lograron perturbarlo al punto de no dejarlo dormir. Usualmente, en estas situaciones, limpiar el filo de la espada de su familia lograba tranquilizarlo, pero el temor a otra inevitable guerra parecía y a todo lo que depararía el futuro no lo dejaban cumplir su cometido.

La noche estaba completamente tranquila, ni un sonido se escuchaba a la distancia hasta que un gruñido gutural se escuchó detrás de su cabeza. El Stark se volteo con rapidez, con su arma lista para repeler cualquier amenaza. Frente a él, un gran lobo huargo gris de la altura de un caballo pequeño se alzaba ferozmente. Él estaba listo para asesinar a la bestia hasta que vio el abultado vientre de la criatura y recordó todo lo que sus hijos le habían contado.

Bajo su espada con precaución y, a su vez, la loba dejo de gruñirle en respuesta. Poco a poco se acerco a ella, estirando su mano lo más dócilmente posible mientras que el animal caminaba hacia su dirección con precaución. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos chocaron y entonces lo supo; la loba había dejado de olfatear su mano y comenzó a lamerle los dedos en tono juguetón.

"Bienvenida a casa, Lyanna"

**Bueno amigos, espero que les haya gustado y ojalá me perdonen por demorarme tanto en actualizar esta historia. Escribir este capítulo me costó HORRORES así que quisiera saber su opinión sobre como va quedando. ¡Los leo!**

**Cambiando de tema un poco, espero que se cuiden con todo este asunto del Covid-19. Protéjanse ustedes y sus familias y cumplan la cuarentena como se debe. ¡Saludos! **


End file.
